


Finding Andromeda

by Vesper_Whispers



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, gkm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper_Whispers/pseuds/Vesper_Whispers
Summary: Special Agent Karofsky has a beautiful young wife and is about to make his career by going undercover to capture the shadow boss of the biggest international crime syndicate. But everything went to hell when he walked into the Black Orchid Lounge on that fateful day and met a dancer with pale blue eyes.GKM Fill.PROMPT:Dom/Sub relationship, Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Karofsky, Rough Sex, AU, MobsBlaine is a mob boss, and he's damn good at his job.He can make people disappear with a click of his fingers, he can destroy the competition in seconds, the only thing he can't do is tell his lover Kurt what he does for a living.Not that that's the worst of his problems, seeing as how his bodyguard Karofsky has just kidnapped Kurt, not that Kurt's complaining, he loves big hulking men who can dominate him, not that that little detail's going to stop Blaine going on the warpath to get him back.Anon can take it from there :P
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my biggest WIPs but also one of my favorite concepts. Mostly because I am keenly interested in exploring BDSM between the characters. Who knows, maybe I will finish it one day.

**Chapter One – Prologue**

"Who is that, Mommy?" The little boy in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajamas pointed to a picture in the book. It was way pass his bedtime, and his eyelids were feeling heavy. But he wanted just one more story.

"That's Princess Andromeda, honey," Mrs. Karofsky squeezed her son close, and gave him a tender peck on his forehead.

"Princess Andromeda was the most beautiful maiden in the land," Miriam Karofsky accented her soft voice and the little boy listened intently. "She loved to play, dance and sing, just like you, sweetie. But her parents did something bad and made Poseidon, the god of the sea, really angry. So as a punishment, Poseidon ordered Andromeda chained to a big rock by the sea, to be eaten alive by a scary sea monster."

The little boy shivered as he studied the ornate picture before him. Princess Andromeda was indeed beautiful, with luminous skin and soft, delicate features. But the princess was arched in pain, her wrists bound over her head, her feet shackled and chained to the rock behind her. The sea roared around her, tearing at the white gown that barely covered her yielding body.

"Is that the big bad monster?" The boy's finger traced the line of sight from the princess' unfathomable gaze and pointed to a scaly dragon that slithered and coiled at the other end of the picture, emerging from beneath the waves.

"That's right, that's Cetus, the sea monster." Miriam grasped her son's hand in her own to keep it warm. "He sleeps in the darkest bowels of the ocean, but Poseidon woke him up and ordered him to terrorize the kingdom. If they don't sacrifice Andromeda to him, then he was going to eat everybody and destroy their cities."

"That's bad, Mommy," little Dave Karofsky snuggled close to his mother.

"But don't worry, dear," Miriam pointed to a boy on a white winged horse swooping in from the far corner of the sky. "See, that's Perseus. Perseus is the son of Zeus. He is strong and noble, and he's going to be the hero that saves Andromeda and defeats the sea monster."

Dave leaned in to examine the boy in a cape, wielding a sword in one hand, and a head in another.

"No human weapon can pierce through the skin of Cetus, but Perseus came up with a brilliant plan. He beheaded another monster, Medusa, because Medusa's eyes can turn anything it sees into stone. So using Medusa's head, he froze Cetus into a statue, and saved the princess and the whole kingdom."

"So he saved Andromeda?" The little boy looked up at his loving mother.

"Yes," she closed the book and began to tuck him into bed. "He saved Andromeda from being eaten by the sea monster. So everything went back to normal, and they lived happily ever after."

Little Dave sighed with a smile and closed his eyes.

"Good night, my darling," Miriam whispered before turning off the lights.

That was the last time she read to him.

* * *

Every once on a blue moon, Dave Karofsky would dream about his mother telling him the story of Perseus and Andromeda. Even though her face has faded into a blur after so many years, her warm smile would still burn vividly in his mind. Dave remembered how she would always crack open his bedroom door just a little, so the light from the hallway would pour in to sooth his fear of the dark.

The dream had virtually disappeared after his marriage to Holly Holiday. Holly was a substitute teacher in the Lima School District in Ohio, a kooky and sweet girl that Dave met on a blind date. They dated for a year, and marriage just felt like the next logical step. Together with his measly salary, they rented a shabby little apartment beneath the rail tracks. Although their entire world would rattle and shake at each passing of the trains, they were content in their own little piece of heaven.

Recently, the dream seemed to have made a comeback into Dave's life. But rather than waking up after his mother tucks him into bed, the dream was trapping him in his memories, forcing him to look behind that door that was left ajar. Dave would hear the shouts, the screaming, and the crying, as he watched his childlike fingers push open his bedroom door.

Then Dave would sit up on his bed, awake, his shirt drenched in sweat and his heart racing a mile a minute.

But this time it was a little different.

He could still see the trembling fingers of a child as he pressed his hand against the door, frightened, but drawn, like a moth to a flame.

But there was no shouting to wake him up this time. It was a different sound.

It wasn't the impact of his body against the cold, hard, floor of the grave that woke Dave Karofsky. The broken ribs, crushed bones, and fractured jaw have already rendered the man immune to pain. It was the sound. The thud that echoed in the six-foot deep hole as his body slammed on to the dirt that brought Karofsky back to consciousness.

"You think he dead already, boss?"

Karofsky heard a cocky voice from above. The image of a man with slicked back hair and a tooth-pick in his mouth floated to Karofsky's mind. Fucking Thad Harwood. Thad always did say that one day he will dance on Karofsky's grave.

Karofsky couldn't make out the soft reply, but the loose stones and dirt that rained on him jolted his senses and he opened his eyes.

Hovering above him was a slender man in a maroon sweater and crisp, clean khakis. With his black rimmed eyeglasses and disarming smile, the young dapper gentleman could easily blend in with the thousands of hipsters in New York City. Just like any other harmless city dweller.

Except this man was far from harmless.

Karofsky gritted his teeth.

Blaine Anderson. The Wizard of Oz. The hidden kingpin behind the largest crime syndicate covering three continents. A multi-billion dollar operation that controlled the black markets, everything from human-trafficking, arms deals, drugs, to assassinations.

The man without a face. The man Special Agent Dave Karofsky was going to unmask from the shadows and, by doing so, break one of the biggest organized crime cases in the history of the FBI. That man was standing before him, as clear as day.

But Dave was going to have to take this to the grave, literally.

"It really shouldn't have come to this," Blaine seemed almost sympathetic as he examined the broken man. "I really could have used someone like you. Even after your betrayal, I was willing to forgive you."

Dave would have chuckled if it weren't for the sharp pain in his chest when he inhaled. He had just been locked in a basement and tortured for three days. Was that how the man forgives?

"Especially since Kurt has taken a special liking to you," Blaine continued with a shrug of the shoulders.

Kurt.

The name elicited a more pained response from Dave than the beatings ever could. It's been three days since they were caught, and since their capture Dave had endured endless punches, kicks, cuts, and burns. When he signed up for the undercover operation to unearth the leader of the crime syndicate, he had accepted that this might be how it would end for him. But Kurt… Dave recalled Kurt's frail frame, his delicate wrists and skin so tender to the touch. The thought of Kurt being subjected to such inhumane treatment brought the taste of bile to Dave's mouth. If eyes could kill, Dave would have slaughtered Blaine Anderson a million times by now.

"Let him go, Anderson," Dave could barely make out a voice from his crushed larynx. "It was all me. I was the one who kidnapped him. Kurt's done nothing wrong."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that," Blaine shook his head as if chastising a child. "A little birdie told me that the two of you had quite the fun while on the run."

"No, that's not true," Dave closed his eyes and pleaded. "I forced myself on Kurt. He had nothing to do with this. Let him go."

"Now I really know you are lying," Blaine let out a pleasant laugh. He took off his glasses and spoke candidly to the man below him.

"You just don't get it, Dave. You never understood Kurt. Which is why even though you may have had him, you will never possess him."

Blaine cleaned his glasses and returned them to his eyes. Before he turned around to leave, he looked at Dave one last time, "Kurt's fine."

Dave was shocked that Blaine would grant him a peace of mind.

"He's asleep on our bed right now, after I fucked his brains out last night. Don't you worry, I am going to take very good care of him."

With that, Blaine left the grave and disappeared from Dave's view.

"Okay guys, let's wrap it up here," Thad's cocky voice could be heard amidst the clamoring of metal and machine. "Remember to pack in the dirt nice and tight."

Waves of soil and gravel crashed onto Dave, crushing him beneath the weight.

Dave looked up at the blue sky one last time.


	2. Where It Began

**Chapter Two - Where It Began**

When Dave Karofsky first walked in the Back Orchid, he wasn't expecting to see the intricate brass railings and the red crystal chandeliers amidst the heavy strobe lights. He knew it was a trendy and extremely exclusive night club catering to the rich and the famous. But from the shabby entrance on the outside, he sure was not expecting such an overwhelming feast of the senses.

"Yeah, pretty amazing, right?" His cousin laughed at his gaping mouth and smacked him hard on the back, forcing Dave into a fit of coughs. "Don't worry, it's the same for everyone. When I first started working here, I didn't know where I should be looking at. Heck, most of the time I didn't know _what_ I was looking at, ha ha! But you'll get used to it."

The mousey man led Dave down the stairs directly to the dance floor. The club was jammed packed with people, and the two men had to push their way down the stairs, squeezing their bodies in between scantily clad women holding colorful concoctions in martini glasses. Dave had to practically push himself flush against a voluptuous lady at the bottom of the stairs in order to keep up with his cousin, and it wasn't until they were almost near the back of the club when he sudden realized that something didn't feel quite right.

"That lady back there," Dave grabbed his cousin's arm. "The one at the bottom of the stairs. I know this makes no sense, I mean she looks like she's wearing shirt and pants, but I swear, when I brushed by her it just didn't feel like it…"

"Latex body paint," The man smirked. "Pretty cool, huh? Yep she sure looked like she's ready for some downtown meeting, but trust me, that broad ain't got enough fabric on her to cover a sneeze."

"You mean she is…" Dave still couldn't shake the lingering warmth of foreign nipples and body parts that glided across his body. Such an intimate exchange that he was only used to in the privacy of his own bedroom. But here, just a brush of the shoulders.

"Pretty much completely naked? Yep, long way from Ohio, isn't it?" His cousin laughed at him as the newbie turned back and continued to stare at the dance floor, where men and women in shiny leather writhed against one another. "Look, Dave. It's your first time here, so I'll cut you some slack. But you have to know that while I may be able to get you an introduction, that does not mean you'll be able to hold down a job here, you got it?"

Dave nodded. "I know, I really appreciate all you are doing for me, cuz."

"Fine, so let me give you some pointers, before I take you upstairs." His cousin waved to two of the guards standing in front of a double door, and led Dave through to the back of the club. "Before I introduce you to the Boss, you need to know a couple of things."

"First and foremost, always remember that we work here. We are paid to do whatever the boss tells us to do, nothing less, and nothing more, okay? So if he says jump, you jump. Don't even bother to ask how high. Second, never think of yourself as one of those people on the dance floor. We are like furniture to them. We see nothing, we hear nothing. That means, no looking, no gawking, and no questioning. Trust me, if you do last here, you are going to see some crazy shit. Fucked up shit, actually. I am not saying you should not care. But just know that people actually pay good money to get fucked up here. So whatever you think is normal, just throw it out of the window, okay?"

"Got it," Dave gave his cousin his most earnest face. "Out the window."

"Finally, and this is the most important thing I will ever tell you. Stay away from Kurt Hummel."

"Who? Who is Kurt Hummel?" Dave knotted his brow at the name, frantically searching his mind for any clues of the individual. After he took the undercover assignment, he had spent months preparing for this role, studying up everything and anything around the Black Orchid. But the name "Kurt Hummel" never once popped up in his files. Judging from the seriousness on his cousin's face... could this Kurt Hummel be an enforcer in the syndicate? An assassin, perhaps? Has there been a gaping hole in the intel?

"Doesn't matter," His cousin waved his hand dismissively. "Just remember. Do not make eye contacts with him. Don't start any conversations with him. If he is in the room, it's best to not even look in his direction."

"Why?" Dave asked cautiously.

"Man, did you just forget what I said about asking questions? Doesn't matter why, just do as I tell you. Stay away from Kurt."

"Okay," Dave shrugged. "I'll stay away from him."

"Now, I'm about to take you to the Boss. So just keep quiet and stay behind me, alright?"

As Karofsky watched his cousin adjust his tie and smooth out the wrinkles in his fancy suit, he slowly exhaled a long-held breath. He was finally going to get to go behind the curtain of Oz. He has no idea who is going to be on the other side, but he is about to take the first step toward the biggest break in his career.

The two men entered into a high-tech elevator down the hall, and Karofsky watched his cousin press his thumb to a small keypad inside the elevator, then pushed the Penthouse button at the top of the controls. Dave studied his cousin intently, but also silently swept the layout of the elevator – two cameras at opposite corners of the elevator and a biometrics scanner to verify fingerprints – someone is taking access to the top floor very seriously.

"Bobbi, who is the person with you?" A cold voice suddenly came over the intercom inside the elevator.

"It's my cousin, Dave, remember? I told you I was bringing him over today," Dave's cousin ran his fingers through his greased up hair nervously, looking up to one of the cameras.

The voice never spoke up again, and the two rode in silence until the elevator finally stopped at its destined floor.

When the door slowly opened, two men were waiting for them. Karofsky could tell that not only were they packing beneath the Hugo Boss jackets, but from the way they moved, they have had to be ex-special forces. Serious security for a mere night club, Karofsky thought to himself. Though he was still nervous about the whole operation, he was also secretly giddy from what he has seen as well. Whoever he is about to meet, they must be connected to the syndicate, and possibly high-up on the corporate ladder as well. This club, the people, they can't be cheap.

"You know the drill," One of the guards eyed Bobbi, visibly hiding his disdain, while the other studied Dave intently. Karofsky made a mental note of the interaction. His cousin had promised him he was pretty high up the command in the Black Orchid, but it appears that he may have overestimated his worth.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Bobbi raised his hands and signaled Karofsky to do the same thing.

"No, against the wall," the guys weren't even trying to be gentle when they pushed both of them against the wall and began a pat down.

"Hey, watch the junk! Ain't no wires in there!" Bobbi yelped when the hands wandered a little too close on his pants. But when he sensed the guards weren't taking it as a joke, he quickly added: "You know what I always say, safety first, right? You guys are doing a hell of a job."

After the guards were satisfied, Bobbi led Dave down a corridor that could double as the executive level hallway of any major corporation. Black marble floors and dark mahogany paneled walls lined with fresh cut flower arrangements and abstract artworks, everything screamed money and power. Karofsky could see a couple of glass doors leading to what looks like office spaces and conference rooms as well, which he made another mental note of.

Down the hall was a blue glass door, again guarded by a menacing looking man.

"What is it this time, Bobbi, another one of your get rich quick schemes?" The man rolled his eyes. "You know you are already on strike two with Ms. Lopez."

"What? No, no, I've changed my ways," Bobbi shouldered up to the large man. "This is my cousin here, Dave Karofsky, from my home town back in Nowhere, Ohio. Washed out of cop school, but a good kid, you know. Got a few pounds of muscle on him, see? And not bad at the brains department as well. And you know, since we are kind of short right now, I thought, hey, why not give the guy a break?"

The guy just shook his head and opened the door. "Whatever."

The room they entered was less of an office, and more like a viewing room. One side of the wall was lined with thick glass, and from the strobe lights, Dave could tell that it looked directly over the entire club. On another end was a large work desk with papers and ledgers filed neatly on top. Behind it, a small Asian girl was busy typing at the computer.

"Miss Tina," Bobbi greeted the secretary. "I believe the boss is expecting us?"

"Yes, but he is still in a meeting right now. Why don't you guys take a seat," Tina took one look at them and returned her attention to the screen.

"We can wait here," Bobbi shrugged, and signaled Dave to sit in one of the leather sofas as he took a seat himself.

But instead, Dave walked directly over to the floor-to-ceiling glass windows. It seemed surreal to be on-high, looking down at the mesh of bodies wreathing and twisting beneath, jumping up and down to some kind of silent rhythm, while he himself was in a pristine, almost sterile environment. He laid a palm against the glass, and felt it pulse at the heavy base that must be deafening from below.

His sight slowly followed the various circular stairways at the corners of the club, each leading up to various levels of VIP spaces. A twirl of gold caught his attention, and he suddenly realized that hanging from the high ceiling above the dance floor, next to the ornate chandeliers, were also large gold cages, hung parallel to the various VIP levels. Dave blinked hard, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness and the blinding flashes of the strobe lights. Slowly, he could make out that in each of the cages are various sexual acts. In one, a man, blind folded and gagged with a red ball, was tied by a complex lattice of crimson ropes to the metal bars while another man fucked him from behind. In another, two beautiful women covered in glitter were coiled together like two golden snakes, pleasuring one another.

Suddenly, one of the bookshelf panels perpendicular to the glass window swung open and a Latina in a black PVC dress that was thinner than skin walked out.

"Santana!" Bobbi immediately jumped to his feet and practically graveled in front of the woman's four-inch thigh-high stilettos. "I thought you were on assignment for the boss. You look ravishing, as usual."

"Ugh," Santana pushed Bobbi's shiny forehead away from her with a finger. "I would tell you to go kiss my boot, but that would give you too much pleasure. Stay away from me, you filthy swine."

Dave could practically hear his cousin salivating as Santana brushed the man aside to exit the room.

"The boss will see you now," Tina nodded to them as she got up to stand by the opening to the inner room.


End file.
